Hagrid's Secret
by booksandbenedict
Summary: Hagrid has uncontrollable feelings towards Grawp, but does Grawp feel the same way?
As you well know, in Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts, Hagrid introduced Harry and his pals to Grawp, his giant half – brother. Hagrid had been set by Albus Dumbledore to seek the allies of giants to fight Voldemort and the death eaters. There in the mountains he met Grawp, a small, yet beautiful giant. When Hagrid noticed him, he knew it was love at first sight. So he shyly crept towards Grawp, worried how Grawp would react. Hagrid kept in mind that Grawp was still a giant, and may have an unpredictable temperament. So Hagrid approached his good friend Broop, whom he had met on his last travel across the country. He learned that Grawp was actually his half – brother, that Hagrids mother had left Hagrid's father and travelled to the mountains herself, met another giant and gave birth to Grawp. Hagrid felt a little disappointed, this meant that he and Grawp could never be an item, but he was also excited, as he had met a long lost sibling. You know the rest of the story now, that Hagrid took Grawp back to Hogwarts. But you don't know what really happened between trees and behind bushes. It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason you know...

It had been three years since Grawp lived in the forest, where Hagrid would look after him every day without fail. But Hagrids sexual feelings for Grawp grew and grew, until he couldn't contain them anymore. So one night, he grabbed a lantern and crept out into the forest, where he once again met up with Grawp. It was about 1AM, so Grawp was sleeping. To Hagrid, Grawp looked adorable. All he wanted to do was get inside of him. So he ran over, barely containing his excitement, and climbed inside Grawp's pants. He inserted his head up Grawp's buttock, licking the remains of faeces that had been left. He then pulled himself out, and crept along until it found something dangly. Grawp's penis. He excitedly grabbed Grawp's joystick and hung of it. He began to swing on it, back and forth, back and forth. Grawp awoke suddenly; he felt a strange tickling sensation down below. Hagrid sensed his awakening, and quickly climbed out of Grawp's pants. "Hagger?" Grawp yawned.

"Grawp! I've been waiting for you to awaken, so we can properly get things going!"

Hagrid climbed up Grawp once again, grabbed on to a 5 foot long pubic hair, and began to suck it, the look of bliss upon his bearded face. Grawp tried to throw him off in panic, this had never happened to him before.

"It's ok Grawp! I know it seems wrong, we are half brothers. But if you think about it, we've only known each other a few years, it's not really like we're related at all!"

Grawp seemed to understand, and so went along with it. In fact, he began to enjoy the feeling when Hagrid began to jump up and down on one of his balls. Hagrid then climbed up into Grawp's ear, and began to lick around it, trying to eat all the ear wax in it. Grawp began to enjoy these strange feelings a lot. He reached out a lumpy hand and lifted Hagrid up by his bearded mess. He then put Hagrid down through the bush of pubic hair and rubbed Hagrid against his dingleberry. Then suddenly, a tidal wave of cum came shooting out of it, due to the amount of pleasure Grawp was receiving. The force was uncontrollable, and so Hagrid got swept away with it. "Grawp!" Hagrid tried to call out, whilst swallowing dangerous amounts of sperm. "Save me, I'm drowning!" But Grawp, desperately searching for his partner and brother could not see him amongst the white mess. So Hagrid, unable to swim, drowned. His corpse swept along until it landed at Grawp's feet. Grawp recognised him immediately, and collapsed through disappointed and disbelief. It was over. Hagrid was gone. Unable to think straight from depression, he grabbed Hagrid's corpse and swallowed him whole. This way, Hagrid would stay inside of him forever, just like Hagrid's dream. Then a burst of anger came to him: WHY? WHY? So many unanswered questions came to Grawp that his tiny mind couldn't comprehend. In his short burst of madness, he couldn't cope with anything, and so he ran to a cliff and jumped off it. His hard penis hit the rocks first, so he bounced back up again like a pogo stick and fell head first into the water. There he sadly drowned, and ended up with the same fate as Hagrid. True love.


End file.
